Whispers in the Wind
by DarkSoul16
Summary: It started with a simple glance, then grew to something more. Oneshot, Naru/hina, hopefully its good
1. Chapter 1

** Hey everyone, I know it has been a while since I updated my Legacy of the Fourth story, I'm still trying to come up with a good chapter, its' just my life has become rather hectic lately. After nearly three years I'm single again, and because my relationship didn't end on the greatest of terms my life has been a complete shit show for the past few weeks. Aside from that fact I have been working a lot lately at my new job (Weatherford Wireline, its' an oilfield job) and have been stuck 7 hours away from the closest civilization for the past 7 days. This story is just a one shot that I thought of while trying to sleep before another work shift, ( its 1am and I'm supposed to be up at 415 to get to work by 5 so I can work for 15 hours, fun fun) and thought that it might help me take my mind of things that have been affecting me lately, hopefully full of fluff and feels. Naru/Hina**

**Whispers in the Wind**

It started as nothing more than a simple glance, he gave his foxy grin, while she blushed a deep crimson red. She waited for the longest time for him to notice her, giving him subtle hints, hoping to make him realise just how she felt about him, and it took nothing less than a near death experience for him to notice her, and for her to confess to him her feelings. After that fateful day their lives changed, he cherished her, spoiled her, and when push came to shove, he would have protected her with his life. Being together was rough at first, she was a princess, and he at the time was just a clanless orphan, an outcast, hated for something he had no control over, but she was able to see past that. They laughed together, smiled together, and when need be, fought together, strengthening the bonds between them.

Their first date was… well interesting, they had sat together at his favorite ramen stand, he devoured his ramen like he usually did, while she opted for a more civilized and graceful manner, that was something she vowed to work out of him. Their second was a little better, a homemade picnic on top of the monuments overlooking the village; that was one thing he had always loved about her, her cooking was amazing. Their dates flew by, each one progressing slightly better than the last, she taught him how to be civilized while he taught her… well… how to enjoy the finer things in life.

She could tell that this date was different than the previous ones'; he seemed fidgety, almost like he was scared or nervous. He took her to their favorite spot, high above the village where he had prepared a wide variety of food that he had learned to cook throughout his travels. She smiled as she ate his food, enjoying the idle conversation that he tried to start, yet somehow never able to keep the conversation going, she found it rather cute. He took her away from the food, onto the fourth monument, his favorite, and pulled her close to him, as off in the distance, the faint sounds of music could be heard. That night they danced, under the cloudless night for all to see, and at the end, he dropped to one knee, pale lavender eyes might bright, oceanic blue, and they sealed their love with a kiss, a ring, and three simple words that became whispers in the wind as they vanished, nothing left atop the monuments except for two simple stones, one said a loving mother, while the other, an excellent leader and proud father. Showing that even in death, their bond of love… would forever be strong.

**Alright, don't know how this will turn out really, like I said it was just a thought at 1am in the morning and I'm very tired. I tried to write something with fluff and possible romance, as well as something that would make you feel something, but I'm not sure how it turned out. And hopefully for anyone following my other story, a new chapter will be out soon, I want to try and get a chapter or two out while I'm on days off, which start on Wednesday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, sorry it's been a while again, I've been working pretty much straight for the past 2 week, had a few times where I would work for 2-3 days straight with no sleep so yea , didn't feel like writing. But I was wanting to ask anyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited this story if you guys would like the idea of this being a bit of a one shot collection. I've been having a few ideas lately of one shots pairings that I would like to try, or more Naru/Hina. And about my fourths legacy story, I want to say that I will be updating it soon, but I said that 2 weeks ago and still haven't, so I don't want to make any promises like that and then not be able to deliver. I hope for anyone hoping for an update that never came can understand a lot has happened to me in the past little while and I've been a little depressed so yea. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed this story and have me positive feedback, it means a lot to me.**


End file.
